


You're Okay, We're Okay

by doyoueverjustYEET



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom!Akaashi, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Oral Sex, Paddling, Subspace, blink and u miss it kagehina, bokuto wasn't in my last fic so here's him getting rekt, no beta we die like men, you can pry the word gentle out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoueverjustYEET/pseuds/doyoueverjustYEET
Summary: “Mmm heard you had kinda a shitty day,” Kuroo purrs into his ear, grinding against Bokuto from his position above him. Bokuto’s cock jerks in response, tenting his comfortable and worn sweatpants. “Want me to make it better sweetheart?” Bokuto smiles as he squirms happily and nods up at Kuroo, who captures his tongue in another deep kiss. Kuroo pulls back a bit, Bokuto glassy-eyed and uncharacteristically silent, and laughs as he teases, “Why so quiet Kou, cat got your tongue?”Uhhh basically Bokuto has a bad day and then it was gonna be fluff but quickly devolved into Kenma, Kuroo, Bo, and Akasshi having sex lmao bye
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	You're Okay, We're Okay

Bokuto was having an off day.

None of his spikes seemed to land right, the onigiri he had for lunch tasted slightly off and Akaashi. wasn’t. answering. his. phone.

He was tired, so tired, when he came home. Toeing his shoes off at the door, he slunk into the living room with the hope of cuddling with Kuroo or playing video games with Kenma to take his mind off things. He found neither, instead concerned with the relative quiet the apartment was draped in. 

It freaked him out—there was none of Kenma’s curses when he was frustrated with a game, Akaashi’s noises of dissent when he read a paragraph he didn’t like, or Kuroo’s hum of satisfaction when he finally worked through one of his complex chemistry problems. 

Koutaru was all alone, and it was  _ awful.  _ He pulled up the group chat, firing off a quick text to see when everyone would be home before curling resolutely on the couch. Fuck, he misses his boyfriends, and his shitty day is only being amplified by the lack of the three of them in their small apartment. 

Bokuto doesn't know how long he’s sitting there before the chime of his phone pulls him out of his sulk. Kuroo had replied, his text reading, “Kitten and I went to get vegetables for dinner so we’ll be home in like 30 <3 Planning on making stir fry, want anything else from the store?” 

Bokuto sighed deeply and tried to focus on the positives. Kuroo and Kenma would be home soon, there’s no need to panic. Sure, he felt awful and wanted nothing more than to curl up on someone’s lap and tell them about his miserable day, but they would be home soon enough. He opens his phone to reply, reminding them they need butter so he and Akaashi can bake this weekend, before flicking on the tv to try and distract himself for a little bit. 

He must have dozed off, as the next thing he’s aware of is soft lips kissing the shell of his ear and a pair of strong arms circling his waist from behind. He smiles when he realizes it’s Akaashi, snuggling deeper into his arms to relish in the way they tighten around him. He slurs, not quite awake yet, “‘Kashi, wh’re were you today?” Akaashi exhales, “Board meeting with all the editors, had to turn my phone off. Sorry I missed your calls sweetheart.”

“S’okay. Missed you. No one sets for me like you do.” Akaashi chuckles lowly, and the two of them glance up when they hear Kuroo’s loud laugh from the nearby kitchen.

“Dinner’s soon?” Bokuto asks hopefully and Akaashi nods against his back, closing his eyes in contentment. He can hear the sounds of Kuroo and Kenma messing around in the kitchen, feel Akaashi’s warmth radiating against his back and his breath tickling the back of his neck. 

Everything would be okay.

He drifts back to sleep, fully waking when Kenma cups his cheek and plants a gentle kiss on his lips to wake him up for dinner. Bokuto nuzzles into his palm, and Kenma responds by taking his hand to gently help pull him up, Akaashi following close behind. They sit at the table and Kenma lets Bokuto hold his hand all through dinner, because loathe as he is to admit it, he’s just as sappy as the rest of them.

After Bokuto rants about his day and they’re feeling sated and content, Kuroo rises to do the dishes and Bokuto trails behind him, following him like the puppy he is. Akaashi is swamped with work tonight and Kenma promised Hinata they could Facetime and play Wii together, thus Bokuto and Kuroo were assigned clean up duty. He doesn’t mind; he likes doing dishes with Kuroo, likes singing along to the shitty radio together, likes the way Kuroo slaps his ass to tease him, likes playing with the bubbles and doing his very best to be obnoxious and blow them in Kuroo’s face. By the time they’re done, dishes in the rack and table cleared and counter wiped, Bokuto has almost forgotten the funk he was in when he arrived home. He smiles to himself as he and Kuroo climb the stairs, planning on curling up and watching some tv in the bedroom they all share. 

Those plans are quickly tossed to the wayside when Kuroo suddenly pounces on him, tackling him to the bed and pinning his wrists above his head. Objectively, he’s stronger than Kuroo, but Bokuto was caught off guard and now he’s stuck, delighting in the rare occasion where he’s physically held down by one of his boyfriends. 

“Mmmm heard you had kinda a shitty day,” Kuroo purrs into his ear, grinding against Bokuto from his position above him. Bokuto’s cock jerks in response, tenting his comfortable and worn sweatpants. “Want me to make it better sweetheart?” Bokuto smiles as he squirms happily and nods up at Kuroo, who captures his tongue in another deep kiss, tonguing running over Bokuto’s. Kuroo pulls back a bit, Bokuto glassy-eyed and uncharacteristically silent, and laughs as he teases, “Why so quiet Kou, cat got your tongue?”

Bokuto huffs out a little laugh at that, would usually be able to fire back his own joke in response but finds himself at a loss for words, pinned physically under Kuroo’s hands and mentally under his smirk.

Bokuto writhes underneath him, breathing out a soft “Tetsuro” in a subtle request for more. Kuroo shifts down his body, Bokuto whining in protest at the loss but moans happily when he realizes what Kuroo has planned. 

“Tetsu,  _ please, _ ” Bokuto breathes heavily, huffing out his request and he tries to thrust into Kuroo’s grip. “Ah, ah, ah,” Kuroo gently scolds, using his leverage to hold Bokuto’s hips against the duvet.

The two of them look up suddenly as a throat clears in the doorway, realizing Akaashi is lurking there, pupils blown wide and gaze full of hunger. He glides over, lithe as a panther and just as deadly, yanking Kuroo’s hair to purr in his ear, “Tetsuro, I see you’re toying with our little slut here.” Kuroo replies dreamily, “Was taking care of him for you, Keiji. Knew you and kitten had other important things to do tonight, wanted to make sure Kou forgot about his rough day.”

Seemingly summoned by the pet name, Kenma appeared in the doorway as Kuroo blinked in surprise. He thought Kenma’d be talking to Hinata for hours, it was usually impossible to get the two of them to go to bed at a reasonable hour. “Shoyou got a call from Kageyama about something important and had to go, so we’re going to play tomorrow instead.” He smirks and lilts out, “Looks like all our schedules aligned for fucking once.”

The four of them rarely had time to be together, with volleyball and school and streaming taking up so much of their time. Even rarer do they focus all their attention on one person, typically finding it easier to pair up or switch things around, but Bokuto found when they did he  _ loved _ it. Loved being taken apart under three sets of skilled hands, three pairs of loving eyes. He whimpers from his position under Kuroo as all of the attention in the room swivels to him seemingly all at one.  _ Fuck _ . 

Akaashi is first to move, used to being in charge, and he disappears swiftly to their closet, fishing around in the drawer and returning seconds later with his hands full of items that make Bokuto start to drool. “Koutarou,” he addresses with the voice that makes Bokuto want to drop to his knees, “I know you don’t usually like the paddle, but it puts you so far under, so I thought Kenma could use it on you while you suck Tetsu’s cock like the good boy I know you are. Color, sweetheart?”

Bokuto whines, “ _ Green _ , Master, please, want it so bad, wanna be good for you.” Kenma groans at that, finally shifting his position to grab the collar from Akaashi and loop it gently around Bokuto’s neck. 

Akaashi soothes, “Shhh, sweetheart, so perfect for us, we’ll make you feel so good. Love you so much baby,” as he runs his hands over Bokuto’s muscles who shivers, still pinned under Kuroo. Kenma finishes clasping the collar around Bokuto, whose eyes are already fogging over as he rubs his cheek into Kenma’s palm. Kenma leans in and the two kiss tenderly, so much love and affection and care between them.

Kenma sticks two fingers in Bokuto’s mouth, just because he can, and shoots a smug smirk at Kuroo when Bokuto moans and melts, sucking on them desperately, drool already dripping from the corners of his mouth. Kuroo stares, cock already growing hard when Kenma asks in a husky whisper, “You ready for all this, kitten?” And Kuroo nods fast, jumping off the bed to strip his clothes off in a rush. Akaashi takes his place near Bokuto as the three of them work to position him on the bed, kneeling between Kenma and Kuroo.

Kenma rubs Bokuto’s ass before slapping him with his palm harshly, a satisfying crack ringing out in the quiet of their room. Fuck, Bokuto loves this, head already emptying and ready to lose himself, trusting his boyfriends to take care of him. He moans wantonly and takes Kuroo into his mouth, sucking greedily as he bobs his head and focuses on nothing but the task in front of him. The whole world falls away until it’s just the four of them, just their hands on his body and Kuroo’s cock in his mouth. 

Akaashi shifts from his position at Bokuto’s side, coats his fingers in lube before taking him in hand and stroking firmly. “Good boy, Koutarou, so precious, sweetheart, so pretty for us. Kenma’s going to start with the paddle soon, alright?” Bokuto whimpers around the cock deep in his throat and Kuroo shifts his hips, canting deeper into Bokuto’s warm mouth.

From the foot of the bed, Kenma weighs the paddle in his hands before bringing it down heavily five times in quick succession. Bokuto cries out, pulling back so only the tip of Kuroo’s cock is in his mouth. Kenma massages the point of impact, and demands in a quiet but authoritative tone, “Color, Kou.”

Bokuto pulls off Kuroo’s cock to shudder out a “Green, master,” before sucking it greedily into the back of his throat. Akaashi smiles and locks eyes with Kenma, who continues to use the paddle as Akaashi begins to pump Bokuto, who writhes under all of the stimulation. Kenma praises, “So good for us, Kou, thank you for answering.” And Bokuto’s eyes are wet with unshed tears, partially from Kuroo’s cock hitting the very back of his throat and partially from Kenma’s rare but unfalteringly honest praise. Kuroo’s hips speed up quickly, and he looks to Akaashi for permission, unsure if he’s allowed to come yet.

“Go ahead, Tetsu, give our precious boy a little treat.” Kuroo growls at that, yanking Bokuto’s hair as he groans, “ah, Kou, fuck yes, so good baby” and spills into the back of his throat. Bokuto’s eyes roll back and he slumps onto the bed, ass sticking in the air as Kenma continues to rain blows upon it. Akaashi notices Bokuto’s whines have stopped, and he pets down the curve of his spine to gentle his love. When Bokuto goes into subspace while receiving too much intense stimulation, he can go nonverbal and occasionally remains completely silent.

Kuroo slumps next to Akaashi on the bed, sated and dopey and cuddling up to his lower back. Akaashi threads his fingers through Kuroo’s notorious behead and begins to pet him with his hand that wasn’t messy with lube and precum. Kuroo practically purrs, living up to his and Kenma’s shared pet name, as he closes his eyes and smiles slowly. “Feelin’ good, kitten?” Kenma asks while still paddling Bokuto, glancing at Kuroo curled sleepily on the bed with a fond expression. Kuroo nods into the comforter, relishing the rhythmic sounds of Kenma and Akaashi’s combined efforts.

Bokuto is absolutely  _ gone _ , face smushed into the comforter and ass pushed obscenely up into the air. He doesn’t moan loudly when Kenma sets the paddle down to massage where he’d hit him, doesn’t tease Akaashi or beg or plead for him to stroke him faster. He just lays there and takes it, on another plane of existence entirely, and it would worry Akaashi deeply if it hadn’t happened before.

But it has, so they continue their play while keeping a close eye, knowing it would be difficult for Bokuto to call his safeword if he wanted to. Kenma, finally done with Bokuto’s ass, slithers around the side of the bed and contorts himself until he’s under Bokuto, tongue darting out to start licking the head of his cock. “Mmm good boy Kou, tastes so good, ‘kaashi and I gonna make you come, okay?” And Bokuto doesn’t respond, still uncharacteristically quiet, and Akaashi speeds up his movements until he’s sure Bokuto is close. 

Then, he leans over to whisper in Bokuto’s ear, “Come for us, sweetheart. Come, now.” And Kenma pulls back as Bokuto shudders and spills over Akaashi’s hand directly onto the bed, letting out a tiny sigh as he releases. He slumps immediately, exhausted and spent, and Kenma has the sense to catch him before he completely falls into the puddle of his own release, situating Bokuto so he can curl up with Kuroo in his arms. “Sweet boys,” Akaashi coos at them, and Kuroo smiles wide as he turns his head for a kiss, eyes still closed. Akaashi obliges, cupping his face and locking their lips sweetly. He glances at Kenma as he pulls back, the two of them still incredibly hard, and they have a silent conversation before coming to an agreement. 

Akaashi’s on him in an instant, grabbing the cuffs from the items he pulled from the drawer earlier, which they hadn’t needed for Bokuto but will now be put to good use. “Gonna be good for me, kitten?” He asks with mirth in his voice, teasingly locking Kenma’s hands to the headboard. Kenma snorts and fires back, “Oh fuck you, Keiji, you know who’s really in charge here.” 

“Mmm, is that so? Tell me, precisely what are you going to do when you’re tied up so prettily for me, hm?” Akaashi smirks down at him, grabbing the lube and drizzling it over his fingers again as he pushes a finger into Kenma’s hole. Kenma’s breath hitches and his snarky response is swallowed up by Akaashi capturing his lips in a rough kiss. “Exactly what I thought,” Akaashi murmurs smugly, “opening so easy for me kitten.” 

Kenma rarely submits for anyone, and typically he and Akaashi will take charge of Bokuto and Kuroo, teaming up to send the two of them into subspace. When the two of them are alone, however, it’s usually a playful fight to see who’ll top. Sometimes Kenma wins, and Akaashi sinks beautifully to his knees, graceful and perfect even in a role that’s unnatural to him. Other times, times like tonight, Kenma will allow Akaashi to tie him up and have his way with him. And with Kuroo and Bokuto curled up together, Bokuto’s eyes shut and Kuroo’s attention rapt on them, that’s exactly what Akaashi does.

Kenma moans as Akaashi adds a second finger, reaching up with his other hand to pinch Kenma’s sensitive nipples. “Ass,” Kenma hisses out, Akaashi knows just how to push all his buttons. Akaashi laughs from his place between his legs and continues to scissor the two fingers deep inside him. “Fuck, Keiji, c’mon, I want it.” 

Akaashi slaps his dick softly, watching it sway as Kenma groans brokenly and glares at him. “Keiji, please,” he begs, writhing underneath him and arching his back. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Akaashi replies, finally removing his fingers. Kenma feels empty for a couple of seconds, whining as he tugs his hands uselessly against the headboard, before Akaashi obliges him and finally thrusts into him. He sighs out from above Kenma, leaning over to press scattered kisses all over his face. Kenma mutters, “Fuck, Keiji, move,” still attempting to order him around despite being restrained, but Akaashi doesn’t mind, likes Kenma in all forms, bossy or cranky or grumpy from running on two hours of sleep.

He thrusts deeply, setting a quick pace as Kenma writhes, trying to move with him. “Yeah, kitten, so pretty for me, hm? Should have you like this more often, love you helpless and thrashing around on my cock.” Kenma glares at him, but the expression has little effect when he moans and soon begins to plead, “Yes, Keiji, right there, fuck”. Akaashi smiles, hitting his prostate again and again and using his hand to begin to stroke Kenma in earnest. The two look over when they hear a faint moan besides them, and Kuroo is stroking his cock as he watches them with blown pupils. “By all means, don’t stop on my account,” he teases, continuing to thrust into his palm as Kenma levels him with a look. 

Kuroo continues, “Such a little slut, hm kitten?” He cackles and Kenma growls, “Fuck you, Tetsuro, you’ll pay for that later,” his voice dripping with authority. The effect is weakened by the muttered, “Fuck, Keiji, please” he breathes out a minute later, and Kuroo retorts smugly, “Big words from someone tied up and begging to be split open,” and Akaashi finally interrupts their squabbling by biting down on Kenma’s nipples harshly and commanding, “Quiet, both of you. Tetsu, if you don’t stop, I’ll lock your cock up for a week and you won’t be able to come at all. Is that what you want?”

Kenma smirks and sticks out his tongue, believing he won this round, when Akaashi turns to him and bites out, “Stop being a little brat, kitten, or I’ll use your hole and leave you here while we go take a bath with Koutarou, hard and dripping with no one to help.” Then it’s Kuroo’s turn to be smug, but Akaashi fucks into Kenma so roughly Kenma doesn’t even care, dick hard and leaking obscenely onto his stomach.

Kuroo shifts closer to them, reaching out to grip Kenma and stroke him in time with himself, a peace offering. Kenma arches into his grip and whines, “Mmm, Tetsu, yes I’m so close” and then, brokenly, “Keiji,  _ please _ let me come.” Akaashi thrusts faster and obliges him, leaning over to bite the shell of his ear and commanding “Come for us, kitten.” And Kenma does, shuddering and whimpering as Kuroo continues to stroke him through it. Kuroo and Akaashi don’t last long after that, sharing a passionate kiss before Akaashi breathes out and empties inside Kenma, Kuroo spilling onto Kenma’s stomach right after. 

Always responsible, Akaashi pulls out to release Kenma from the headboard, rubbing his wrists lightly and checking over them for any signs of redness or bruising. They look fine, and Akaashi presses a kiss to his forehead as he gazes down at him with fondness and affection. He stands to draw a bath and Kuroo quickly takes his place to cuddle up to Kenma’s side, pulling Bokuto, still passed out, next to them. 

The good thing about having two doms and three boyfriends was that aftercare was a team effort. When Bokuto comes back to earth, head still fuzzy and seemingly filled with cotton, he’s curled against Kuroo’s lithe chest and being held firmly. He registers soft breathing and the distant sounds of the bathtub filling up and he squirms happily, excited to enjoy a warm soak. A hand finds his way into his hair and Kuroo breathes in his ear, “Awake, Kou? You were pretty out of it for awhile, totally missed Keiji and kitten having sex. It was so pretty bro, you shoulda seen Kenma all tied up to the headboard.” 

Kenma, sleepy but never tired enough to let Kuroo get away with anything, smacked him on the back of his head and snapped back, “Koutarou, you can help me put Tetsu in his place when I punish him for being such a little shit.” Bokuto smiles and nods, still sleepy and a little out of it but enjoying their bickering. The two loved each other so deeply, but rather than easy and boundless affection, which Bokuto understood well, expressed it through quips and banter. 

“Shut up, kitten, you love me,” Kuroo baits good-naturedly, and Kenma huffs and says, “Unfortunately, I do, and I thank the universe every day that I have two other sane boyfriends to help me deal with that fact.” 

“Calling Kou sane? Hmm Kenma you must really be out of it,” Akaashi returns to the bed, smiling down at the three of them. Huffing out a laugh that was little more than an exhale, Kenma replies, “Fair. Bath’s ready?” Akaashi nods and nudges Kuroo, flicking his eyebrows and glancing pointedly at where Bokuto is still curled sleepily against his chest. “Yeah, yeah,” Kuroo replies, then runs his hands through Bokuto’s hair to get his attention and murmurs, “Let’s go Kou, I gotcha.” He stands to lift Bokuto heftily, carrying him to the edge of the tub and setting him down gently to let Bokuto slip into the water.

“Thanks, Tetsu,” he slurs as Akaashi walks in with Kenma curled up in his arms as well, copying Kuroo’s movements to set him down. The four of them slide into their frankly enormous tub, Kenma breathing out a sigh of relief at the warmth. Bokuto settles on Akaashi’s lap, facing him to nose against his neck and planting kisses there. Akaashi reaches behind him to grab the shampoo and begins to gently massage it into Bokuto’s scalp causing the white haired boy to melt against him. Akaashi presses a kiss to his temple then asks, “Okay, Kou?”. Bokuto nods from his place against his chest and relaxes further when he feels another pair of hands trailing down his spine. Kuroo sidles up behind Bokuto to lock lips with Akaashi over his shoulder, running his hands up and down Bokuto’s back. Never far from the three of them, Kenma holds Bokuto’s chin and draws him into a lovingly gentle kiss, tongues sliding together reverently. 

Bokuto was happy and warm and at peace. 

Everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Deadass kudos and comments make my day (read: i crave validation) so drop me some below! i hope you have a fantastic day and you're staying safe and healthy, wherever you are :)


End file.
